


Falling

by historymiss



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Falling's a trust game. Fall simply, like a baby. Nothing breaks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

She wakes from a dream of falling to Hawke beside her, the solidity of his form a comforting shadow in the too-large bed. Everything in this house is too big. Merrill sometimes wonders if this is how Varric feels all the time, a world made not for you but someone else, with you unable to fill it. It's a house of ghosts, and she knows that this keeps Hawke awake more often than not.   
Slowly, she snuggles closer so that the shadows form into his face. Most nights, Hawke tosses and turns for a while then leaves. Merrill falls asleep to the sound of arrows hitting the archery butts outside, and finds Hawke sprawled in an armchair in the morning, Dog at his feet. They don't talk about it. Merrill would like to, but what would she say? They both have their nightmares. Hawke will talk about it when he wants to, and not a moment before.  
He will tell her, though, and that's what makes her love him. Merrill hasn't known many men, not in the way she knows Hawke (a slight blush colours her cheeks under the tattoos) but he's the only person in all of Thedas who treats her like an adult. Even Isabela seems to think she's some sort of mascot. Hawke does a lot of things she doesn't understand (he's obsessed with his hair, thinks that plants grow magically without water, and seems to take a perverse joy in irritating everyone in Kirkwall) but he always treats her like a grownup. Although now she's thought the word 'grownup', Merrill makes a mental note not to use it again because it makes her sound so much like a child.  
A rumble from the kitchens means Orana's woken up, and Merrill notes with relief that she has not awoken too early. Looking back at Hawke, her hands suddenly ache for the solid feeling of him, and when she touches his arm he snorts and opens his eyes.  
"Sorry to wake you, ma vhenan." She says, although she's not sorry at all. "Good morning."  
"Yes, ma asha." Merrill's taught him a few words of elvhen, which he butchers horribly. Hawke sits up and grins down at her. "It is, isn't it?"


End file.
